Lying Words
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Beautiful mansion. Beautiful land. Peaceful nights and morning. You can even hear the wolves howl before you go to sleep. It's perfect, right? Well, except for the fresh blood in the mansion... and limbs...
1. Preview

**Grim: Hey everyone! **

**Broken: Hello!**

**Grim: Man. How long has it been? A little longer than a week?**

**Broken: We're sorry. And sorry for this.**

**Grim: Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the others... Just maybe most of them...**

**Broken: But, hopefully this one will be gold!**

**Grim: Probably not.**

**Broken: I said hopefully! I didn't say it will!**

**Grim: True, true. Anyways, Imma try something new for this opening. It's a song/poem from a chick named Mary Howitt! But, because I have been watching too much Chiller, it shall be in song! Only, you're gonna read it... WHATEVER!**

**Broken: So, italic will be the poem. ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly, "Tis the prettiest parlor that ever you did spy; _

_The way into my parlor is up a winding stair, and I have may curious things to show you when you are there."_

The tree friends stepped out of the car, a smile on most of their faces. They looked up at the huge mansion, some calling out that they called dibs on the room on the top floor.

"_Oh no, no," said the Fly, "To ask me is in vain; for who goes up your winding stair shall ne'er come down again."_

Grim made her way up the stairs, her red eyes admiring the large building. Everyone was outside, exploring. She listened for anything. A breath, a heartbeat, a footstep, even the slightest touch of something. Yet, she only heard her own.

"_I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high; will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly. "There are pretty curtains drawn around, and the sheets are fine and thin; and if you rest a while, I'll snugly tuck you in!"_

"_Oh no, no," said the Fly, "for I've often heard it said they never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!"_

Broken opened his green eyes, the light blue ceiling greeting him. He wanted to get up badly, but something made him stay in the warm bed. He looked around, and opened the supposed to be empty drawer. Instead, inside was an old book. He flipped the pages, looking at the odd words and pictures.

_Said the cunning Spider to the Fly, "Dear friend, what can I do to prove that warm affection I've always felt for you? I have within my pantry, good store of all that's nice; I'm sure you're very welcome – will you please take a slice?"_

"_Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "Kind sir, that cannot be, I've heard what's in your pantry, and I do not wish to see!"_

Grim opened the pantry door, and jumped back, letting out a yelp of surprise. Flippy went over by his friend, seeing that an arm had fallen off one of the shelves, the skin and blood still fresh.

"How in the hell did that get in there?" Grim asked herself out loud. When the tree friends had moved in, they admired the place, looking at everything, and even in every corner of the mansion. Flippy just shrugged, taking shaky steps back.

"_Sweet creature," said the Spider, "You're witty and you're wise; How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes! I have a little looking-glass upon my parlor shelf; if you step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."_

"_I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you're pleased to say; and bidding good morning now, I'll call another day."_

Giggles smiled as the strange wolf complemented her eyes, fur, and even dress she had wore. The thought of her dating Cuddles was now pushed far back in her mind, as though the yellow bunny never existed to her.

"And your bow," the wolf started, a smile on his face. "It's so beautiful. It matches your fur, and brings out the color of your eyes!"

She giggled a little, the words from the other soul making her blush.

_The Spider turned him around about, and went into his den, for well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again; So he wove a subtle web in the corner sly, and set his table ready to dine upon the Fly._

"Giggles, stay away from that wolf," Grim warned, looking at the pink chipmunk. "He's danger."

"You're just jealous I have someone flirting with me, and not you!" she replied, a smile on her face. The Fireline laughed at the other female.

"One, you're dating Cuddles you cheating whore. And two, I already got a guy," she told the girl, walking towards the glass sliding door. "But, if you wanna kill yourself, go ahead."

_Then he came out his door again, and merrily did sing,_

"_Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing; Your robes are green and purple, there's a crest upon your head; Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are as dull as lead."_

Giggles waited patiently at the fancy table, as Z promised to meet her there. While she was waiting, back at the house, Grim started to warn the tree friends.

"That Z guy is dangerous," she spoke to them, hoping one of them would listen. "I don't trust him."

"Jealous Grim?" Petunia asked, smiling at the Fireline like Giggles had done.

"Jealous?" Grim repeated, almost sickened at the word. "Look at your best friend, Petunia! She's dating Cuddles, but she's going out on a date with Z!"

"SHE'S ON A DATE WITH Z!" Cuddles screamed in shock, as he jumped out of his chair. The girl nodded, along with her younger brother.

_Alas, alas! How very soon this silly little Fly, hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by; wait buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew, - thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue; thinking only of her crested head – poor foolish thing! At last, up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast. He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den within his little parlor – but she ne'er came out again!_

Giggles looked around the empty mansion, hearing nothing.

"Petunia? Cuddles?" she called out, hoping to hear a reply. "Grim? Broken? Flippy? Flaky?"

Nothing. Only silence. Soon, a paw covered her nose with a wet cloth. She went very dizzy, and soon saw darkness.

Giggles awoke a few hours later, strapped down to a table in the basement. She screamed in horror, wondering what was going on.

"Silly little girl," Z spoke, as he looked at her, black liquid dripping from his eyes. "You really thought I thought all those things I said nice about your were true?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, ignoring what he had to say.

"Why? Because I can." he chuckled, picking up an axe, and raising it above his head. The last sound in the mansion, was Giggles' cry of horror.

_And now, dear little children, who may this story read, to idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er herd; unto an evil counselor close to heart, and ear, and eye, and take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly._

* * *

**Grim: We hoped you guys liked!**

**Broken: And if not oh well!**

**Grim: If you wanna submit your OCs, you already know what to do!**

**Broken: Just send in their info, and they'll be in this crazy adventure with everyone else!**

**Grim and Broken: PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Grim: Hey everyone! I swear I was going to update yesterday, but I was too lazy, and didn't.**

**Broken: Anyways, here are the OCs!**

**:From Xena:**

**Name:Shinda(google translated the word dead in japanese i not japanese but its kinda neat to have ocs with japanese names when you cant think of anything :3 )**

Age:21

Animal:zombie panda

Fur Color:light undeadish green with black ears, black paws and feet, and black around eyes

Eye Color:left eye is a pale purple and her right eye is a light silver

Gender:female

Personality:very kind, really shy, quiet, smart, easy to make sad, and hyperish

Clothing:grey zombie hello kitty tshirt that says cute kitty zombie, light blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, black boots with pink and lighter pink striped stockings

Hair:long mid-back black hair with bangs that dont cover her eyes

Anything Else:claw marks on her upper left arm that looks infected, torn ear, cheek has a claw mark, lower right and left arm shows more bite marks looks a little infected and her right hand is a skeleton hand and a bullet hole on her forehead which is covered by her bangs and she has sharp teeth

accesories:black bat necklace and on left hand a sliver black widow ring

Weapons:bowie knife

Powers:cant die even if head is chopped off or heart is ripped out and cant feel pain

Likes:zombie movies, animes, cartoons, books, peppermints, and video games

Dislikes:justin beiber, girly things, and girly movies

Fears:none

Friends:none(she doesnt talk to people because she thinks they kill her for being a zombie)

Enemies:giggles, petunia, and discobear(they found out she was a zombie and makes fun of her when they see her)

Lovers/Crushes:none

History:was a normal girl who growed up in japan then moved to america and was hanging out with some friends and they went to camp out in the woods and she had to collect fire wood and she saw a guy staggering and groaning so she went to go see if he needed help but he bit her so she screamed and her friends heard and saw more of them biting and clawing at her instead of trying to help they ran and left her but a hunter found her and shot all the zombie but thought she was dead so he shot her in the head but said sorry before he did then after what she thought way few hours but turned out to be 4 days she opened her eyes and noticed all the scars and bite marks so she ran out of the woods and traveled her way to happy tree town were ahe now lives

extras:to keep her slef from eating people she eats raw meats and also has a habit of chewing mints

Name:Rawr

gender:female

age:15

species:arctic fox

eyecolor:green

body color:snow white

hairstyle:black, short choppy scene hairstyle

apperence:black tang top with mint green tang top over it but it shows of her stomach but it covers near her waistline she wears slighly dark baggy jeans but she wears a black with silver spike belt and she wears black high top converse with the yellow batman symbol and thigh high socks with the joker on them

accesories:has a batman symbol necklace and a black wristband with grey spikes and its on her left wrist  
ear rings(starting from top to bottom on both ears):diamond stud, spike stud, safty pin, and silver hoop  
other pierecings:she has a silver chin stud, a nose ring, a tounge ring, and a bellybutton ring

personallity:punk, kind, prankster, gamer, and random

weapons:claws and teeth(once she bites you she never lets go until your dead) and an axe

name:roar

gender:male

age:16

species:heyena

eyecolor:purple

body color:mint green

hairstyle:gold emo scene mane like

apperence:neon purple tshirt with black splatters and says in neon blue lettering "keep calm and carry on" and wears black sweat pants with neon purple and neon blue polkadots and wears black and red converse

personality:scene, only random when people are sad, kind, and very friendly

powers:has super speed

misc:when he was born his voice was autotuned so everytime he talks its sounds autotuned

name:shatter

gender:female

age:16

species:cat

eye color:toxic purple

body color:light blue with light orange stripes

hairstyle:short and her bangs cover her left eye

apperence:black short sleeve shirt with white lettering says come to the darkside we have cookies and grey skinny jeans and blue hightop converse

accesories:marvel deadpool symbol necklace

personallity:random(silly random not stupid random), kind, sometimes homicidal, and loves to make jokes

powers:amazing healing factor like deadpool

weapons:a katana and on the handle its light blue but at the tip its in the shape of a cartoonish cat head and its light pink with blue eyes with a cheshire smile

Name:Mischief

Nickname:frankestien(what petunia calls him), doll face (what giggles because she has a crush on him even though he doesnt like her because he likes impulse), and pyramid head man (just a silly nickname rawr calls him)

Age:16

Animal:wolf/bat/shark (wolf ears, black bat wings, and light blue shark tail

Fur Color:light blue

Eye Color:left eye is purple and the right is yellow but instead of a pupil its a gold color pentagram

Gender:male

Personality:very kind, funny, jokester, random, and is usally quiet

Clothing:dark green tshirt with a black button up unbutton long sleeve shirt (sleeves rolled up to the elbows), dark blue jeans, and dark blue converse

Hair:short black scene mane like with blue and green highlights

Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos):koi fish tattoo on his left arm and a yin and yang necklace

Weapons:two katana's a pistol and a red metal baseball bat

Powers:can breathe under water, can fly, manipulation of shadows, and can create illusions that can be used to kill if needed

Likes:video games, reading, science, horror movies, and TV

Dislikes:mean people, romance movies, and D-bags

Fears:being lost (he just becomes very timid and nervous)

Friends:flaky, flippy, sniffles, cuddles, and mime

Enemies:giggles, petunia, and disco baer

Lovers/Crushes:impulse

History:was adopted by a scientist when his parents died and helped out around the lab (they were good guys not evil like impulse's creators)

Name:Project X-666

Nickname(what people call her):impulse

Age:15

Animal:cat

Fur Color:all light blue but her tail has black and white stripes and she has black stripes on her arms and all black hands

Eye Color:Dark blue

Gender:female

Personality:very kind person, random, sometimes calm, and friendly

Clothing:light pale mint green tshirt, a black zip up hoodie thats unzipped, light blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots

Hair:short choppy scene that covers her left eye and its black and white coon striped

Anything Else:black skull necklace, black and green checkerd sweat band(on both wrists), black wristband that says in red lettering keep calm and kill zombies(on right wrist) then a purple wrist band in white lettering says Smosh(on left wrist)

Weapons:sliver brass knuckles with spikes on each knuckle and two silver pistols that have a clip so each of them hangs off each of her hips on the belt hook

Powers:pyro telekinises, is able to see and talk to ghosts, and ice manipulation, and is skilled in hand to hand combat, and good at shooting

Likes:the rain(whenever it rains she always takes a walk with her hoodie zipped up an the hood up), fire, video games, and dragon fruit(when ever she goes to happy tree town cafe she orders a dragon fruit), and paranormal

Dislikes:justin bieber, mean people, and chick flics(shes more of a animated action movie and a non animated horror movie, and come

**Name:Tsuki(japanese for moon)**

Nickname:none

Age:16

Animal:wolf (six black spikes are on her back three on the left side and three on the right and she has red claws)

Fur Color:dark grey

Eye Color:light purple with light pink pupils

Gender:female

Personality:kind, scary at first, easy to make sad, random, hyper

Clothing:purple bikini top with white skulls on it, black jeans, and purple and black flip flop wedges

Hair:long spikish dark purple hair with bangs that cover her left eye

Anything Else: silver necklace with a silver skull charm and a black leather with white and pink pyramid spikes bracelett and blue spike earings

Weapons:dark purple guitar with blue flames and black skulls on it it also can shoot bullets at the tuning end (like lewis legend from lollipop chainsaw and she uses it like a mace or was it called a morning start idk but its really duriable and strong so it would take alot of pressure and weight to break it)

Powers:she can morph the spikes on her back turn into tendrils or bat wings or will morph onto her hands as long sharp black claws or morph onto her body as armor or armor with claws

Likes:creepypastas(internet horror stories), horror movies, comedy movies, and anything scary or funny

Dislikes:girly things and romance movies

Fears:rebbecca black being famous

Friends:almost everyone

Enemies:pop, giggles, petunia, and disco bear

Lovers/Crushes:none

medical:has ADHD

History:cant remeber anything of her history except her as an orange wolf running through the forest away from something then blacking out and thats it

Name:Tesaka

gender:female

age:16

species:ghost cat

eyecolor:deep dark purple

body color:grey with black and white stripes on her tail

hairstyle:tight spikey ponytail with bangs that cover her left eye with black, white, and dark purple coon stripes(if her hair was down it would reach mid-back)

apperence:white button up short sleeved dress shirt dark purple japanese schoolgirl skirt white kneesocks and black and white checkard slip on vans

accesories:black with silver spikes sweatbands (on both wrists) and a black tie

personallity:kind, caring, punk, and friendly

likes:helping people, monster energy, steak(who doesnt love steak well except vegans), music, embarassing her enemies, animes, mangas, and swimming (just cause she's a ghost doesnt mean she cant swim)

dislikes:mean people, pervs, cockroaches, and annoying people who ask stupid questions

weapons:her powers are her weapons

powers:illusions, possessing people, levetation, go through walls, seeing the dead, able to go to heaven and hell as she pleases, and talk to the dead(she can be seen by normal people)

friends:everyone

enemies:giggles, petunia, and disco bear

history:when she visted her family her house was broken into at the time was morning and she was in her room watching some anime and her parents were in their room watching tv or reading and she heard a crash that came from her mom and dad's room so she went to check it out biggest mistake she ever made when she went in her parents were killed and stabbed to the wall she fell to the floor and cried then heard a noise and the killer pounced her and strangled her to death she new she died but somehow she suddenly woke up she walked out of the room saw red and blue police lights in the window so she looked out it and saw three body bags two of which belonge to her parents but the third she noticed she was in it she ran all the way to happy tree town(she didnt believe she was a ghost at the time) she made friends and three enemies she is able to be seen by everyone though but she knows she's a ghost and accepts it and finds it cool now

**:From Guest:**

**Name: Pocky  
Species: Chipmunk  
Appearence: sky blue with frizzy hair(fur)  
Likes: chocolate, sweets, her freind nutty  
Dislikez: salt, pretzelz etc.**

**Grim: I also have some OCs, but to see them, you gotta go to my Deviantart page, cause I'm too lazy to write down their info.**

**Broken: ENJOY!**

* * *

The night air was peaceful, as the nippy wind carried throughout Happy Tree Town, gently carrying a leaf. The crisp leaf landed softly on a puddle, making tiny circles around it. The town was quiet, as most tree friends slept. Each house was pitch black, as nothing made a sound. It almost seemed as though Happy Tree Town lived up to its name.

"EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" Almost. Standing on a large stone, was a Fireline, her paws in tight fists. She watched as the two raccoons scampered away, fearing that the girl would keep her promise. She looked down, and picked up a blue gem gently, admiring it as it laid in her black, fingerless glove. She sighed, and shoved it in her pocket. Hopping off the stone, the Fireline made her way around town, not caring where she was going.

A few blocks away, she smelt... mints? Looking around the corner, she saw the only zombie she accepted as a small friend.

"Shinda," she spoke, catching the panda's attention. She looked at the Fireline, and waved, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Grim," she replied, turning her body towards the girl. "Nice night, huh?"

"Yeah, nice," she muttered, putting her head down a bit, before shaking it. "What're you doin out here kid? You should be inside either sleeping, or getting ready for tomorrow!"

"I know," Shinda started, flinching a bit at the girl's harsh voice. "But I wanted to come out. It's a nice night!"

"I guess," she said quietly, looking up at the night sky. She thought for a moment, before gritting her teeth, and looking at the panda.

"Get home! Someone might see you, and if that happens, we both know what will happen." she hissed. The other female nodded, and started to walk away.

"Hey look! It's that panda!" a voice came. Both girl stopped dead in their tracks, as they turned around. There, standing behind, was a pink chipmunk, as a hot pink bow sat atop her head. Shinda sighed, putting her head down. Why did Giggles have to make fun of her? Hearing a low growl from Grim, she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go, Grim." she whispered to her. The Fireline only slapped her hand away, shaking her head.

"Nah. Nah. Not this time." she spoke, whipping her full body around, and stomping over to the chipmunk.

"Oh look, the monster's going to help that _thing_." Giggles said, laughing. Even though she laughed and had a smile on her face, Grim knew she was scared. Who wasn't scared of her, except her brother and other people she considered as friends?

"I suggest you say sorry to Shinda," she hissed, her tail twitching.

"And if I don't?" she asked, the same smile on her face. Before she knew it, Grim's tail was by her throat, the girl's tail no longer covered in fur, but biomass and sharp metal blade at the end.

"If you don't say sorry, I'll chop your head off," she threatened, a sick and twisted smile on her face. "And all the tree friends will use it for a soccer ball."

"S-sorry, S-Shinda," Giggles spoke, looking at the panda, who smiled slightly. The blade tail pressed harder into the chipmunk's throat. "I didn't mean what I said!"

"Good girl," Grim said, her voice low, almost a growl. She then went back to Shinda's side, walking her back to house Handy had made. Grim had claimed she was going to move out, so Handy built her a new one, which the Fireline had given to Shinda, free of charge.

"Now I don't want to see you out, until we leave, understood?" Grim spoke, as she got to the panda's home.

"Yes. Thank you, Grim," Shinda replied, as she opened her door, popping another mint into her mouth. "Goodnight."

"Night kiddie," With that, Grim walked away, continuing her walk.

_Look at you,_ Grim thought, as she admired her bracelet around her right wrist. _You aren't a monster. You risked your life once, trying to kill all those hunters, and this is the thanks? You being called a monster, and people hating you? They're all ungrateful little bastards that deserve death! If it wasn't for you, they'd be slaughtered everyday by those faceless things!_

_Beep beep beep!_

Grim entered the little military base that was located outside Happy Tree Town. She looked around. _Sleeping on the job?_ She thought, as she saw one of the tigers asleep, his gun gripped in his paw. The Fireline shook her head, making it up the stairs quietly.

_47468293_

The door opened for Grim, as she had used the memory of one of the military men she consumed a while back. She grabbed the file that was labeled 'Ruin' and tucked it in the jacket she wore. She made her way out of the room, grabbing some C4 as she left. She then planted the bomb by a highly toxic chemical. She admired the gray liquid, unsure of what it was. She left after activating the C4, and grabbing one of the military men.

_**BOOM!**_

"Huh? What was that?" the tiger now the ground mumbled, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. After not hearing a reply, he looked around, only to see a frightening sight. The last thing that escaped his mouth, was a scream of horror, before tendrils ripped through his body.

The sun started to rise, as the clouds that remained in the sky turned a little pink, and the sky turned orange and purple. Rawr happily walked out of her house, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Behind her, was Roar, Shatter, Impulse, and Mischief. They went to the edge of Happy Tree Town, finding their friends there.

"Good morning you five," Sniffles greeted, smiling at the other tree friends.

"Morning!" they replied, throwing their bags into the trucks. Soon, both Pocky and Nutty came running up, both eating chocolate.

"Hello!" Pocky greeted, smiling at everyone, who waved.

"There you are Grim! Where were you all night?" Broken asked, running over to his sister. Even though he knew the Fireline couldn't be harmed, he was stilled worried about her, just like she wasn't infected.

"Out," Was her only reply. She threw her own black duffel bag onto the truck, before turning her heels, and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tsuki asked, as she watched the girl walk off.

"I uh... I forgot something back at the house. Get ready and leave," she demanded, looking back at them for a short moment. "I'll meet you guys there.

The tree friends did as they were told, got in their trucks, and drove off.

"Shinda. You up yet?" Grim yelled, pounding on the panda's door, making sure not to break it. The wooden door soon opened, revealing the undead panda.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied quietly, making her way out. The Fireline nodded, grabbing her bag, and allowed the panda to hop onto her back.

"Hold on." she told the other female, before running off at impossible speed. Shinda had never went this fast before. Grim had never ran at top speed with her on her back.

The two soon made it to the mansion in no time, beating the other tree friends.

"Wow. Look at this place," Shinda said quietly, as she took her bag from her friend.

"Yeah. Pretty nice huh?" Grim replied, taking out a silver key from her pocket. She allowed them both in. The inside was beautiful. A nice kitchen, pantry, and living room. Shinda went upstairs, taking in the sight of everything.

"Shinda," came Grim's voice, making the panda jump. Why was she always so quiet? "I found a nice room for you. You wanna see it?"

"Sure," she replied a smile on her face. The Fireline led the girl down the stairs, and into a room that was hidden. The room had a soft bed, a nightstand, a huge dresser, it's own bathroom, and even a tiny bookshelf filled with books. Shinda smiled once she found a tiny candy jar filled with her mints.

"Thanks Grim!" she said, hugging the Fireline. The girl was surprised at the sudden touch of the other female. Broken rarely hugged her, fearing he would be consumed along with all the others. Shinda finally pulled away, allowing Grim to leave.

The other tree friends finally made it to the mansion. They stepped out of the car, most of them smiling.

"I call top floor!" some called out, laughing.

"I bet Grim's already here," Song said quietly, as he grabbed his duffel bag with the music notes. The others did the same, walking into the mansion.

"Look! Swimming pool!" Firepaw said happily, setting his bag down, and running to the edge of the pool. Broken smiled, as he ran behind Firepaw. He then pushed the Catlord pool, watching as he soon swam to the surface. Everyone laughed at the boy, who only pulled himself out of pool. Broken made sure he was far away, making it impossible for Firepaw to push him into the pool.

"Hey doll face," Giggles whispered into Mischief's ear, making him jump.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" he shouted, he running away, as the girl only chased him. Without warning, Rawr popped out of the water, grabbed Giggles by her ankle, and pulled her into the water.

"Thanks Rawr!" Mischief said, as he heard the splash of pool water by the chipmunk.

"Anytime." Rawr replied, going back underwater.

"Nutty! That was mine!" Pocky said, chasing after the green squirrel, who held M&Ms in his paws, as he ran along the cement.

"Hey!" Song yelped out, as he was pushed into the pool, struggling to swim to the surface. Soon, a mint green arm hooked around the Cana's arms, helping him to the surface, where he grabbed onto the edge.

"You okay?" Flippy asked, swimming to his side, along with Flaky. The boy nodded, as he pulled himself out of the water.

Roar quickly hurled himself onto one of the suntanning chairs, avoiding the two hyper animals just in time as they zipped by. Impulse grabbed the two, taking the M&M's from Nutty. She poured half of the bag into her paw, handed it to Nutty, and handed the rest of the bag to Pocky.

"Thanks Impulse!" they both said, happily running off. The girl nodded, a smile on her face.

"Impulse! I found something awesome in the barn!" Tesaka said, as she flew over to her friend.

"What?" she asked, looking at her.

"Come on," she replied, leading her over to the old, busted down barn.

"Look! Isn't is awesome?" Tesaka spoke, pointing into the crystal water.

"Wow," was all Impulse could say, as she dipped her paw into the perfect feeling water.

"TESAKA! TSUKI WANTS YOU!" Grim's loud voice came, as she called for the ghost cat.

"Looks like I gotta go. You comin, Impulse?" she asked, looking at her friend, who only shook her head. The ghost cat shrugged, and flew off, leaving her friend alone in the old barn.

Something caught Impulse's eye, making her look up. There, sitting in front of her, was a female Bearassasin, her black and aqua eyes filled with what seemed to be sadness. She wore a beautiful white dress, and matching flats. In her black hair, was an aqua headband. On her left wrist, was a white band that had a blue heart all around it. Impulse was confused. What was wrong with the girl?

"Hello," she said, slowly standing up, hoping not to scare the Bearassasin. When the cat heard no response, she figured she should go on.

"Who are you?" she asked, hoping for an answer this time. The other female now stood, almost the same height as her.

"Bell," she replied, her voice bubbly as though she was underwater. Why did Bell sound so familiar?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking a step closer. She held up two fingers.

"Water. Grim." she told her, before disappearing. What did she mean? Unsure of what Bell meant, she looked around the old barn, trying to find the other girl. Sighing, she gave up, and left, going back to the mansion. _Maybe Grim should stay away from water._ She thought, her mind still fixed on the last words Bell had spoke.

Grim pulled out some raw meat, letting it defrost. Once it was done, she grabbed the meat, and started to go towards the stairs that led into Shinda's room.

"Where are you going with... _that?_" Petunia asked, looking at Grim with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm going to go eat it...?" she replied, looking at the skunk.

"Why?" she asked once more.

"Would you rather be my dinner? Because I would have no problem consuming you instead," she threatened, glaring at her, as two tendrils slowly made their way around Petunia's body. Feeling only fear, the girl ran off, batting the tendrils away. Smiling, Grim made her way into Shinda's room, knocking on her door.

"It's me," she whispered, hearing the door open slowly. "I brought you some food."

"Thanks Grim!" Shinda said quietly, a smile on her face, as she took the plate and fork. The Fireline nodded, and patted her head gently.

"You know you'll have to come out sometime," she spoke, leaning against the door frame. The panda was shocked at the girl's words.

"Why? You know how the tree friends will react!" she told her.

"Yeah, but I'm here with you. You already know I won't let anyone make fun of you, or try to get rid of you," she replied. Grim was right. Even though the Fireline was bitter and cold, she never allowed anyone to mess with her friends. Shinda knew she wouldn't win either. But, what if the others made fun of her like Giggles, Petunia, and Disco Bear?

"Fine. I'll come out tomorrow." she said quietly. Grim smiled, patted her friend's head once more, and left.

"Hey!" Grim yelled, seeing Lifty with her book. Before he could say anything, he was tackled to the ground, his skull smashing on the glass table. Shifty yelped in surprised, and tried to get the Fireline off of his brother, only to have her now bladed tail whip around, and slice him in half.

"SHIFTY!" Lifty cried out, seeing his dead brother. Grim laughed, and consumed the raccoon. She then consumed the parts of Shifty, as her tendrils cleaned up the blood.

Midnight soon came around, as all the tree friends were asleep, except for Shinda, who had found a book in her room. The house was quiet, all except for Grim's combat boots gently thudding against the wooden floor. She was usually quiet, but that was when everyone was up. In her right paw, was a golden hear locket. She opened it up, seeing the picture of her, Broken, and her half sister.

"Wish I knew how you were, sis." she said to herself quietly, gently touching the picture. It had been at least a good ten years since the Fireline saw her half sister, that she held near and dear to her heart, along with Broken. But now, she had no trace of the girl, and everyone she consumed never knew her. She sighed, and closed the locket, putting it around her neck. _Just once I would love to see your face again._ She thought, looking in the large mirror in front of her. She didn't see the once Grim she was, no. She saw a monster. It had the same color fur as her, a scar over her right eye, and same hair. The only thing wrong, were the eyes. Instead of the white that were supposed to be there, it was replaced with black. She growled, seeing something else wrong with her reflection. The corners of her mouth were cut wider, and sewed to keep her mouth together. Hating what she saw in the mirror, she hissed at it, before turning away.

About an hour later, her phone vibrated in her pocket, forcing her to take it out.

"Kinda late, don't ya think?" she spoke, her voice a mix of anger and sarcasm.

"_And hello to you too, Grim."_

"Why do you always pick to call me in the morning dude? Can't you call at like... ten like normal people?"

"_You and I aren't normal people, and aren't those others still up?"_

"Depends."

"_Okay...? Anyways, we still meeting tonight?"_

"Am I powered by music, fireworks, and death?"

"_Sorta. You're mostly powered by consuming, and the BLACKLIGHT virus."_

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"_God, okay. You almost made me deaf, Grim."_

"Maybe that would've been a good thing."

"_You already know my reply."_

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"_Just get ready, okay?"_

"Okay, god. See ya in a few."

Grim ended the call, and shoved the phone in her pocket. As she grabbed her key, and made her way for the door, someone stopped her.

"Miss Grim?" Cub's voice came, as he tiredly walked into the room, his teddy bear tucked under one arm, as the other rubbing his eye. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out kiddie. Go back to bed, kay?" she replied, smiling at him. He looked at her, before his face lit up. He loved going out with Grim. She always got him either candy, or his favorite type of soda.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, his voice now filled with excitement. How could Grim say no to him? Even though she was bitter and cold, she liked Cub. She sighed, looking down. Even she could, the boy couldn't go with her. It wasn't for him.

"I'm sorry, Cub. Maybe next time. This is things for only grown ups." she explained. The boy's face fell when he heard that. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, before leaving with a goodbye.

"Goodbye, Miss Grim." he said quietly, before getting a glass of water, and going back to his room. He wished he could've went with Grim, but she made it clear he couldn't go.

"I wish I was a grown up. Then I could've went with Grim." he muttered to himself, crawling in bed, and cuddling up to his teddy bear.

**Grim: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Broken: If your OC wasn't included enough, sorry. And sorry if they didn't have the right personality. **

**Grim: So long!**

**Broken: Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Grim: YES! WE'RE BACK!**

**Broken: *is jumping around happily***

**Grim: Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The night air carried the sound of the wolf calling out to its pack, as it stood on a hill. Bell smiled at the wolf, before making her way into the mansion. The light in the kitchen was on, showing a sign that someone was up. The Bearassasin smiled as she made her way into the mansion, not even having to open the door. She made her way past Impulse, the cat looking around.

"Hello?" the girl spoke, thinking she had saw something out of the corner of her eye. Hearing no reply, she shrugged, going back to making her little snack. When she turned around to grab the butter knife, Bell placed the golden locket Grim had left on the counter, before quickly disappearing.

"What's this?" Impulse asked herself quietly, as she picked up the locket to admire it. Just as she was about to open it, the front door opened, allowing in Grim. The cat had no time to hide the locket, before the Fireline had caught sight of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IMPULSE!" she yelled, making her way over to her. Before she could speak, Grim ripped the locket from her grasp, and held her throat in a tight grip. The cat grabbed the other female's wrist, trying to pry it off so she could breathe.

"If I ever see you touching my stuff again, I'll take you across the border, and kill you. Got it?" Grim hissed, her voice low and cold. Impulse nodded her head, unable to speak.

"I can't hear you!" she said, gripping her throat tighter.

"Y-yes!" Impulse squeaked out. The Fireline let go, and left, leaving the cat to gasp for air. The girl was both shocked and hurt. Never before in her life, had Grim tried to harm her. What had gotten into that girl? Sighing, Impulse ate her food, and went back to her room.

"I didn't mean for that to happen..." Bell said to herself quietly, her bubbly voice catching the attention of Grim in her room. The Fireline quickly exited her room, heading for the kitchen where Bell once stood.

"He was right. You can't trust anyone anymore." Grim muttered to herself, as she left. Bell watched the girl leave, her heart breaking in half. She sighed, and disappeared, going back to where she had come from.

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow!" Roar whimpered, as he slowly made his way out of his room. He opened the fridge slowly, and took out some water.

"Dude. You wanna go swimming?" Broken asked, walking up to Roar, a green towel under his arm.

"I'm suffering from sunburn man." he replied, looking at the Kit.

"Well, cold water does help." he explained. Roar thought for a moment, before agreeing. Soon, as he two were walking out, everyone joined them. Everyone except Grim. She declined when Rawr asked her to go swimming with them.

As everyone was outside, Grim gently put her paw on the wall, listening and feeling for anything. Yet, she never found what she was looking for. She shook her head, her mind wandering to last night. _What did Impulse want with my locket?_ She wondered, looking out the window, and catching a glimpse of the cat. She wondered about the cat, but pushed the thought aside. She sighed, and went into her room.

"Take that Petunia!" Shatter said, as the skunk laid in the mud, her face only showing pure disgust. The girl laughed as the skunk slipped when she tried to stand.

By the pool, Giggles had Mischief in a tight hug, refusing to let him go. Before she knew it, Mischief was ripped from her grasp, and punched in the face.

"Thanks Shatter. Thanks Rawr." the boy spoke, smiling at his friends.

"Yeah. Someone really needs to do something about her." Shatter replied. Rawr nodded in agreement, before doing a back flip into the pool, followed by Shatter. Mischief chuckled, and laid down, making sure not to end up like Roar.

As Mischief was relaxing, both Grim and Broken had found a rare fruit they only found back in their home world.

"I never thought I'd see a voidberry again," Broken whispered to himself, picking the black and red stripped fruit. Grim nodded in agreement, knocking some down. She placed them in a basket they had brought, and got some more rare fruit.

Impulse placed her hand in the water that was located in the old barn. Her mind had wondered to what happened earlier. How did Grim's locket get to her?

"Impulse," a bubbly voice called out. The girl looked up, seeing Bell. The Bearassasin held out Grim's gold locket, trying to hand it to the girl. Impulse only shook her head, not wanting the Fireline to find out, and try to kill her.

"Open it," Bell spoke, once she had finally got it into the cat's paws. Taking a deep breath and looking around, she opened the locket, seeing only an old picture. The photo had three children. A red Sakunam with black hair on the left, a Kit with green eyes in the middle, and a white Bearassasin at the end. Impulse knew both Bell and Broken in the picture, but it took her a while to figure out the Sakunam. She had seen Grim's form as a Fireline for so long, it was hard to realize that the now bitter girl, was that sweet looking Sakunam in the picture.

"You're... you're Grim's and Broken's sister?" she asked, looking up at Bell, who shrugged.

"I'm their half sister," she explained, looking at the picture once Impulse had given the ghost girl the locket back. Before the cat could say anything, something stopped her.

"IMPULSE! GET BACK INSIDE OR ELSE THE WOLVES WILL GET YOU!" Shinda's voice came. That voice was new to her, but she stood up anyways.

"Goodbye, Impulse." Bell spoke, disappearing, along with Grim's locket. The cat waved goodbye, and ran off back to the mansion as fast as she could.

"Yo Impulse, meet Shinda." Grim said once she had saw the girl. She pointed at the zombie panda, who waved shyly at the girl.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." Impulse replied, smiling at the other female, as she held out her hand. Hesitantly, Shinda shook the cat's paw with her good hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she said quietly, a small smile on her face.

The night went on, Grim never noticing that her locket was gone for a short moment. Everyone had been snacking on some voidberry muffins the Ruins had made after collecting enough.

"Tsuki? What is that?" Song asked, looking at the small, brown, bloody carcase that was next to the couch with the girl.

"I finally caught the squirrel!" Tsuki replied happily, as a huge smile appeared across her face.

"Okay... that's creepy..." he said to himself quietly, as he walked away.

**Grim: END OF THY CHAPTER!**

**Broken: SORRY IT SUCKED! BUT WE RAN OUT OF IDEAS!**

**Grim: AND I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY! *cries a little***

**Broken: NO! *hits Grim with a shovel***

**Grim: Oh that is it! *backhands Broken, making him fly away* PEACE GUYS!**


End file.
